Los 16 niveles
by anny-fanatica50
Summary: [Canceled] Finn recibe la ayuda de alguien para que su nueva relación con Marceline funcione. Pero va ser muy difícil. Varias personas se interpondrán en su relación; pero el amor siempre triunfa.
1. Una guía

_**Rated...**__ T, por posible lenguaje obsceno, escenas sangrientas y escenas subidas de tono._

_**Pareja...**__ Finnceline (Finn X Marceline)._

_**Nota... **__Los personajes que aparecerán en este "fic"(excepto el "OC"), así como otras referencias a la serie, no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos creadores y dueños._

_**Aclaraciones... **__Cuando aparezcan frases en "__**Negrita**__ y Kursiva" serán los pensamientos de algún personaje, y si ven alguna escena en "Kursiva" son los sueños de los personajes o alguna carta o nota. La edad de Finn en mi historia es de (por ahora) 16 años. Los reinos de Ooo y Aaa se encuentran juntos en el "fic"._

_**Anny dice... **__¡Hola! Despues de haber hecho mi "one-shot", decidí intentar hacer un "fic". Y como yo soy una gran admiradora de esta serie, me pareció buena idea hacer el "fic" sobre estos personajes. Bueno...esta idea surgió al recordar los niveles de Jake, y pensé que sería muy divertido hacer un "fic" basado en dichos niveles. Aunque, claro, tuve que cambiar los dos niveles ya dichos por Jake de lugar para que la historia tenga más jugo jeje. Espero que les guste._

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_Capitulo 1:_

_Tienes pareja, necesitas una guía._

_**NARRADOR: FINN**_

Me levanté perezosamente de mi mullida cama, miré a mi alrededor. Jake no estaba. En su lugar había un trozo de papel azul con unas letras mal escritas en color rojo. Lo cogí y en él estaba escrito:

_"Salí con Arcoíris, volveré a la noche... o mañana. Te dejé el desayuno hecho, nos vemos bro."_

Solté un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_**~¿Cuándo te casarás con ella Jake?~**_

Fui al baño y abrí la llave de la ducha, mientras el agua se ponía tibia cogí la ropa que me pondría hoy. Luego de años, había intentado probar eso que me dijo PB de cuidar mi aspecto, así que me paré a pensar que haría hoy para saber que ropa ponerme.

_**~Luego de desayunar tengo que ir al Dulce reino para ayudar a PB con los preparativos para su fiesta de cumpleaños de mañana; luego voy a ir al reino helado a estar un rato con Simón; despues voy a ir a comer con Fiona y Cake; y por último pasaré la tarde y parte de la noche con Marcy.~**_

Decidí ponerme la ropa que llevaba a las misiones. Una camisa blanca de mangas hasta las muñecas, unos pantalones azul cyan hasta las rodillas, una sudadera azul cielo de mangas hasta los hombros, unos converses negros y mi asombroso gorro. Luego de algunos años había cambiado la forma que tenía. Le cambié la forma cuadrada para hacerlo más redondeado.

Me fui a la ducha y allí estuve varios minutos, cuando salí me puse la ropa, me até el pelo (el cual ya me pasaba un poco de los hombros) en una cola y me puse el gorro. Bajando las escaleras me miré un segundo a un espejo que había allí.

_**~Soy muy guapo jeje...~**_

Le sonreí a mi reflejo y bajé a desayunar. En la mesa había una pequeña taza de té con miel, un plato de galletas rellenas de crema de fresa y otro trozo de papel. Me senté en la mesa y bebí un trago del té. Tenía miel, como me gustaba a mí. Cogí el papel, pero era distinto al otro; este era un trozo de papel rosa con unas letras finas y delicadas de color negro. En el papel estaba escrito:

_"Hola Finn, vine a verte a casa pero estabas dormido. Por cierto, te ves muy lindo dormido con un peluche con mi aspecto jeje. Bueno, cuando leas esto ven a mi casa, tengo algo importante que decirte. Te esperaré hasta las 12:00. Nos vemos heroe de pacotilla. Firma: M"_

_**~Joder, no me puedo creer que Marcy me viera dormir con el peluche de ella. Soy un imbecil.~**_

- Mierda... - susurré con la cara toda colorada

Luego de terminar de desayunar miré el reloj, marcaba las 11:59.

- ¡Porras! - grité antes de correr a por mi mochila y mi espada

Cuando me preparé dejé una nota para que BMO sepa que me fui. Cogí un papel y le escribí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

_"Salí, no sé cuando volveré. Por si las moscas, no me esperes despierto."_

Dejé la nota junto a su taza de café, y me fui corriendo a casa de Marcy. Luego de varios minutos llegué a la cueva en la cual estaba la casa. Miré el reloj y este marcaba las 12:15.

- Oh no. - dije bajando la cabeza suspirando

Pero como ya había venido, no iba a perder nada por llamar a la puerta. Toqué la puerta con el puño suavemente; luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, revelando así la figura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Marceline llevaba un vestido negro de noche, pegado en la parte de arriba y suelto abajo; llevaba un espectacular corte sin espalda hasta llegar a la cadera, el corte de abajo era holgado y liberador, muy fácil de mover con cualquier movimiento; y de frente llevaba un espectacular corte recto, mostrando una sensual curva a cada costado del cuerpo. Se veía radiante y era increíble de admirar.

Toda esa hermosura acompañada de su linda sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola Finn, te estaba esperando. - me dijo mientras señalaba al interior de la casa - Pasa, necesito hablar contigo.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré a la casa. Al entrar me sorprendí mucho al ver una mesa de madera con un mantel blanco, unas velas, dos platos de espaguetis y dos copas de vino.

Me sentí un poco avergonzado al haber venido así vestido, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Me indicó que me sentara en una silla, y yo así lo hice; ella se sentó enfrente mío. Apoyó su cara en sus manos mientras me miraba dulcemente.

_**~Me siento incomodo...~**_

Marceline estaba tan preciosa, y yo casi ni me había lavado la cara.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - me preguntó sonriendo tiernamente

Me sonrojé levemente pero asentí con la cabeza. Entonces fue cuando ella cambió su posición y comenzó a comer. Yo la imité aunque ese ligero rubor aún adornaba mis mejillas.

_**~Esto parece una cita...~**_

Volteé a verla un segundo, miré como comía, como lo haría alguien de la realeza. Espalda recta, codos fuera de la mesa y masticaba lentamente. Bueno, la verdad es que ella era de la realeza, era una reina.

_**~Mi reina.~**_

Miré sus labios; un espagueti fue succionado por sus labios. Me sonrojé como si mi cara fuera un tomate, me dí una bofetada mental al estar celoso de un trozo de comida. La miré otra vez, por fuera parecía estar muy tranquila y calmada, pero por dentro se le notaba nerviosa. Luego de años de conocerla pude aprender a saber lo que realmente siente al mirarla a los ojos; ella es muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué me mandaste venir? - le pregunté con una sonrisa

Fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez la vi sonrojada. Era más tierna de lo que ya era.

- Bueno...necesito decirte algo muy importante. -respondió apartandome la mirada, soltó un pequeños suspiro y volvió a su posición incial - Me gustas.

_**~¿¡Qué?!~ **_

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras mi cara pasaba a ser más roja que la propia sangre que tenía acumulada únicamente en mi cara. Estaba muy feliz, iba a hablar yo también pero ella siguió hablando.

- Sé que te puede sonar raro, hace años te dije que eras mi amigo y que nunca podría verte como algo más, pero eso lo dije más para mi que para ti. Intantaba comvencerme de que no sentía eso por ti, pero no pude. Vivía cada día a tu lado amandote en secreto, viendo como eras feliz con Flama, y como sufrías por ella. No sabes las ganas que tube de ir con la vela con patas y decirle lo tonta que era por hacerte tanto daño. - yo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca, estaba sorprendido de lo que decía; ella no era de esas chicas que dicen sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaba ella, diciendo lo mucho que yo le gustaba - ¿Recuerdas esas cartas de las que me hablaste?

Por un segundo no supe de que me hablaba, pero luego recorde esas cartas que una admiradora secreta me había enviado desde que cumplí los trece, y que a día de hoy seguían llegando. Aún las guardo, me hacía muy feliz saber que había alguien que me quería tanto y que me veía como "Finn", y no como "el último humano, el heroe".

Asentí como respuesta a su pregunta.

- Yo las escribí. - respondió sonriendo

Me sonrojé de sobremanera, y no era para menos. Esas hermosas cartas de amor, que decían las palabras más dulces del mundo habían sido escritas por ella; era como un sueño...del cual no quiero despertar.

- Y me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes tú por mi. - terminó de decir para luego quedarse callada esperando mi respuesta

Y ahora era el momento de pensar bien las cosas. Tengo que cuidar bien mis palabras, esto va a ser lo más dificil que haga en mi vida. ¿Cómo le digo que yo la amo? Bueno Finn, haz lo que dijo una vez Jake...deja que tu corazón hable.

- Marcy, ahora estoy demasiado sorprendido como para pensar como decir esto que te voy a decir. Pero...estoy tan feliz de saber que mis sentimientos por ti son correspondidos. Me has gustado casi desde que te conocí, es más, podría decir sin miedo a equivocarme que...yo te amo Marcy. - le dije mirandola con una gran sonrisa

Lo siguiente que pasó en ese momento es que Marcy se levantó de la mesa, me hizo levantarme y me besó. Claramente me sorprendí, pero gustosamente respondí al beso. Rodeé la cintura de Marcy con mis brazos y ella hizo los mismo con mi cuello. Fue un beso corto (para mi gusto), pero muy dulce.

Ella se separó lentamente de mi cuando notó que la necesidad de aire se hacía presente en mis pulmones.

_**~Puto aire.~ **_

La miré a los ojos y la abracé con cariño, ella respondió al abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello.

- Marcy, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? - le pregunté suavemente al oído

- Claro que sí, heroe de pacotilla. - me respondió sonriendo, antes de que yo aprisionara sus labios contra los míos

Por la noche, en la casa del árbol

Ya era por la noche, ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero claro, PB me regañó por llegar tan tarde a ayudarla; pero yo le dije que tenía cosas MUY importantes que hacer. Y por como resalté el "muy" me perdonó.

Al llegar a casa había cogido las cartas y las volví a leer; ahora que sabía que eran de Marcy quería prestar más atención a lo que ponían. Leí cuatro de ellas. La primera que leí fue la primera que llegó, dos días despues de mi 13º cumpleaños:

_Hola heroe, seguro no sabes quien soy...pero yo te conozco, no, te admiro. Eres la persona más amable y bondadosa que he tenido la suerte de conocer. Eres un verdadero heroe mi querido Finn; aunque solo tienes trece años, y yo soy mucho más mayor que tú, eres la única persona que ha conseguido robarse mi corazón. Eres un heroe Finn, mi heroe. Con cariño, tu amante en secreto._

Ahora comprendo a que se refería con que era mucho más mayor que yo.

La segunda en leer fue la que recibí el propio día de mi 14º cumpleaños:

_Hola mi querido Finn. Felicidades heroe, espero que el regalo que te dejé bajo la cama te haya gustado. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, disfrutalo. Aunque dudo que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruto al ver tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos azules. Nos vemos heroe, aunque tú no sepas si soy yo o no. Con amor, la chica que se muere por besarte._

El regalo que había era una nueva espada, mucho más poderosa. Era la llamada: Vampire Blood. Una espada negra con gemas rojas incrustadas. Está hecha de sangre de vampiro, la sangre más perjudicial para cualquier mortal, pero solo si te corta.

La tercera fue la que llegó en mi 15º cumpleaños:

_Finn, hoy te daré mi regalo en persona; pero no verás mi aspecto. Aún no estoy lista para decirte esto cara a cara. Nos veremos en el bosque del dulce reino; iré con un bestido azul y una capa blanca. Buscame, si quieres. Si a las diez y media AM no estás, sabré que estas cartas que escribo son en vano. Nos vemos...heroe._

El regalo fue una asombrosa daga, otra arma de la saga de armas Vampire Blood. Una saga de armas en la cual, todas y cada una de sus armas estaban hechas de sangre de vampiro.

Y la última fue la que llegó justo ayer:

_Hola Finn, ya he reunido valor. Pronto, muy pronto nos veremos cara a cara. Te diré todos mis sentimientos con el rostro descubierto. Espero que correspondas lo que siento, así como correspondiste el beso que te di la vez que nos vimos. Por cierto, tus labios saben a miel. ¿A qué saben los míos? Dimelo cuando nos veamos. Nos vemos, mi amado Finn._

Je, cereza. Sus labios saben a cereza.

Ahora estaba haciendo la cena, BMO me había preguntado a donde fui porque se preocupó mucho al leer la nota. Yo le dije que fui con Marcy, a lo que él me respondió: "¿Hicisteis cosas gggguuuuarras?"

En ese momento me recordó a Happy*, como es natural me sonrojé y le conté todo.

Terminé de hacer la cena y la llevé a la mesa. Me hice un plato de sopa de letras, un zumo de naranja y un pequeño plato de galletas rellenas de crema. Me senté a comer tranquilamemte cuando la puerta se abrió; me quedé con la boca entreabierta y la cuchara con sopa a centimetros de mi boca.

- ¡Ya llegué! - gritó Jake entrando por la puerta

Hice un hueco en el sofá y tragué la sopa, dejé la cuchara en el plato y le sonreí.

- ¿Qué tal estás? - le pregunté mientras él se sentaba en el hueco que le dejé en el sofá

- Muy bien bro, pero hay algo que me inquieta. - me respondió jugando con una pequeña cajita negra

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté claramente preocupado

- Quiero decirle a Arcoíris que se case conmigo, pero no sé como pedirselo. - me respondió sonrojandose

Yo le sonreí intentando tranquilizarle, lo logré un poco. Me miró con la carita de perrito triste, yo suspiré con cansancio.

- Necesito consejo. - me dijo sentandose en mi regazo

- Solo diselo, deja que tus palabras fluyan solas; deja que tu corazón hable sin que el cerebro diga nada. - respondí, recordando lo mucho que me había ayudado eso

- Wow bro, eres un experto en el amor...¿alguna chica especial? - me preguntó con una sonrisa picaresca

_**~A veces pienso que eres telepata bro.~**_

Sonreí levemente, con un ligero rubor, y asentí con la cabeza. Él me miró con una mirada que decía claramente: "Suelta la sopa Finn."

- Hoy Marcy me citó en su casa, fui y ella... se me declaró, y yo le dije que sentía lo mismo. Y ahora es mi novia. - le conté con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Luego...todo se volvió oscuro.

_**NARRADOR NORMAL**_

En un bosque a las afueras de Ooo

Finn comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, dandose cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrado por su hermano. El joven humano iba a abrir la boca para preguntar qué sucedía; pero observó la gran construcción que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Un gran castillo de paredes moradas, una gran puerta de madera, un lago de agua cristalina y un enorme prado de flores negras.

El perro petó en la puerta del castillo mientras Finn se levantaba del suelo; al segundo del castillo surgió una figura femenina.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola alta con algunos mechones en los laterales de la cara, ojos verdes, piel pálida azulada, dos afilados colmillos y una marca de mordida en el lateral izquierdo del cuello; llevaba una camisa de manga corta, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, de color blanco con estampado de guepardo; una falda hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color blanca y unos zapatos planos azules.

- ¿Hola? - preguntó la joven vampira alzando una de sus cejas

- Hola, yo soy Jake; la llamé hace un rato. - habló el can haciendo una leve reverencia

- Oh, claro. Pasen chicos. - la vampira se hizo a un lado, y el perro arrastró al humano al interior del castillo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó sentandose en una silla

Los dos hermanos se sentaron en un mullido sofá que había en el enorme salón, en el que se encontraban.

- Necesito contratar sus servicios señorita Anna. - dijo Jake, haciendo que el chico alzara una ceja

- Vaya... - dijo con clara sorpresa la vampira - ¿Para quien?

- Mi hermano, este joven estrena novia; y es un negado para el amor. - dijo el can señalando al humano, que respondió con un "¡Hey!"

- De acuerdo. - dijo la joven rubia levantandose y acercandose al humano, al estar frente a él le estendió la mano - Yo soy Anna Scarlet; pero algunos me conocen como Princess Death. Pero tú dime solo Anny - se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa

- Un placer conocerla princesa. - dijo el humano haciendo una leve reverencia

- Bien, te explicaré que sucede ya que se nota que estás muy confundido jeje. - habló Anny, sentandose otra vez - Yo suelo hacer trabajos, me deben pagar con 10.000 dolares por mes. Y lo que hago es guiar a personas en los niveles del amor. Desde el uno, hasta el 16.

- ¿No eran 15? - preguntaron el humano y el perro confundidos

- Los que sabe la gente, sí; pero son 16 en realidad. Yo te ayudaré Finn a ir subiendo niveles. Paso por paso. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien. - respondió sonriendo

- ¿Quién es la novia? - preguntó Princess Death sonriendo

- Marceline Abadeer. - respondió el perro

En ese instante la hermosa sonrisa de Anny se borró para convertirse en una mueca de asombro.

- Cuidado Finn, conozco a esa chica mucho más que lo que cualquiera pensaría. Y si quieres que todo salga bien, debes seguir mis consejos paso a paso.

- Tranquila Anny, te haré caso siempre. - respondió el humano con la misma sonrisa que Natsu Dragneel**

- Está bien, mañana a primera hora estaré en tu casa. Estate despierto. Nos vemos - dijo Anny mientars veía a los chicos irse

Segundos despues Anny quedó sola en su gran castillo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, mientras miraba por donde se habían ido los chicos.

_**~Ten cuidado humano, por esperencia te digo que esa chica es especial. No sabes lo mucho que vas a tener que luchar por que esa relación funcione, ...**_

Anny entró otra vez al castillo mientras sonreía levemente con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

_**... cuñado.~**_

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_*** **__Referencia a Fairy Tail._

_******__ Referencia a Fairy Tail._

_**Anny dice...**__ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero que no les haya molestado la extensión excesiva; pero tuve un arranque de inspiración jeje. Espero sus reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


	2. Nivel uno, parte I

_**Rated...**__ T, por posible lenguaje obsceno, escenas sangrientas y escenas subidas de tono._

_**Pareja...**__ Finnceline (Finn X Marceline)._

_**Nota... **__Los personajes que aparecerán en este "fic"(excepto el "OC"), así como otras referencias a la serie, no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos creadores y dueños._

_**Aclaraciones... **__Cuando aparezcan frases en "__**Negrita**__ y Kursiva" serán los pensamientos de algún personaje, y si ven alguna escena en "Kursiva" son los sueños de los personajes o alguna carta o nota. La edad de Finn en mi historia es de (por ahora) 16 años. Los reinos de Ooo y Aaa se encuentran juntos en el "fic"._

_**Anny dice... **__Hola, hoy vengo para traerles el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Puede que poco sentido le encuentren pero, así es mi loca mente. Agradezco de todo corazón que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo. Son unos amores, los amo a todos. *.* (Okno u.u) Disfruten de la lectura._

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_Capitulo 2:_

_Nivel uno: La cita perfecta. Primera parte_

_**NARRADORA: ANNY**_

Me levanté de la silla con total parsimonia, solté un leve bostezo y me froté levemente el ojo izquierdo. Miré el reloj temiendo lo que este me pudiera mostrar. Marcaba las 07:05 de la mañana. Gruñí levemente al darme cuenta de que ya debería ir a ver a Finn; me puse mi vestimenta habitual y floté a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla observe por la ventana. Estaba nublado.

_**~Glob os bendiga, nubes.~**_

Me reí suavemente por mi pensamiento, cogí una pequeña libreta y salí flotando rápidamente en dirección a la casa de ese tonto humano.

Llegué a la ventana de la habitación de arriba y la abrí; al entrar vi a Jake durmiendo en un cajón con una mantita, pero no había rastro del chico. Puse los pies en el suelo y bajé por las escaleras hacia la planta de abajo; allí encontré a Finn leyendo un libro mientras bebía una taza de té.

_**~Raro.~**_

- Hola Finn. - le saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado

Él me miró sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego me sonrió levemente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras sacaba mi libreta, la libreta que siempre usaba en mis trabajos. La libreta que tiene por nombre: "LOS 16 NIVELES".

_**NARRADOR: NORMAL**_

Anny sacó la pequeña libreta de la pequeña mochila azul que había traído consigo y la abrió por una página en blanco en la mitad del cuaderno. El humano miraba atentamente lo que hacía la chica. Él llevaba desde las seis despierto por dos claros motivos; uno, se le hizo costumbre despertarse temprano para entrenar, y dos, Jake le había dicho cuando cumplió 14 que desde las seis hasta las ocho se acostumbraba a decir "primera hora de la mañana".

Luego de unos segundos, Anny volteó a ver al chico con una expresión de seriedad mezclada con diversión; presionó la parte de arriba del bolígrafo para sacar la punta y la presionó levemente en la hoja.

- Finn, te haré algunas preguntas. Es necesario para poder ayudarte; ya que los niveles tendrán ciertos cambios dependiendo tus respuestas. ¿Estás de acuerdo? - habló la joven vampira mirando su libreta mientras escribía el nombre de Finn

- Claro, ya te dije ayer que te haría caso en todo lo que digas. - respondió muy sonriente el joven humano

Princess Death soltó un leve risa antes de aclararse la garganta.

- Primero, cuéntame tus experiencias con el amor.

Luego de que Anny terminará de decir esa frase, el ambiente se volvió muy tenso, tanto que la tensión se podía tocar con las manos. Y eso era lo que hacía Anna en ese momento. Finn soltó un suspiro justo antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Cuando era pequeño estaba enamoré de PB, pero ella me rechazaba por ser muy joven. Luego conocí a Flame Princess, ella fue mi primera novia, pero por un tonto sueño todo se perdió y ella se transformó en Flame Queen y me olvidó. Siempre estaba muy deprimido por ellas, pero Marcy siempre estaba a mi lado; fui tan tonto que no me di cuenta de que siempre amé a Marceline.

Todo ese sorprendente discurso había sido dicho por el triste humano que no alzaba la cabeza, Anny mantenía una expresión de clara sorpresa combinada con mucha tristeza.

_**~Hay veces en las cuales odio mi trabajo.~**_

Pensaba la vampira mientras abrazaba al humano que sollozaba levemente en su hombro gracias a haber recordado todo eso. Luego de unos breves segundos Finn se separó y se limpió las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta? - preguntó observando a la chica que lo miraba con un deje de sorpresa

- Claro, a ver... ¿has tenido...ehm...fantasías con Marcy? - preguntó Anny con un ligero rubor por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento

Anna volteó a ver al chico un segundo, y en ese momento pudo ver como el humano estaba más rojo que un tomate. Soltó una leve risa al saber que la respuesta su pregunta sería un claro "sí"; pero al segundo puso la expresión más enfadada que haya puesto en sus siglos de vida.

_**~¿¡Este tonto humano rubio ha tenido "esas" fantasías con mi hermana?!~**_

- Pu-pues...s-sí... - respondió un muy avergonzado Finn, el cual no alcanzó a escuchar el gruñido de la vampira

- Ok, y la última y más importante; pero antes de preguntarte esto tendrás que superar algunos niveles. ¿De acuerdo? - como respuesta a su pregunta, el rubio asintió - Bien, este es el nivel uno..."La cita perfecta".

_**NARRADORA: MARCELINE**_

A las afueras de la tierra de Ooo

Flotaba lentamente en dirección al castillo de mi "medio hermana"; le iba a decir ayer pero con la emoción se me fue la cabeza. Así que ahora iba a decirle sin falta que tenía un nuevo cuñado. Llegué a la puerta de la enorme casa y entré en ella; ya se me hizo costumbre entrar sin llamar a su casa. La encontré hablando por telefono, tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas; nunca la había visto sonrojada.

_**~Mi hermana menor por fin se ha enamorado.~**_

Me hice invisible y me acerqué a escuchar la conversación.

- ¿En-enserio? ¿Ma-mañana? ¿A las nueve? E-está bien, te veo mañana. - hablaba Anna con una sonrisa de boba enamorada

Solté un sonora carcajada haciendo que volteara hacia mi, me hice visible y le saqué la lengua. Ella me respondió con un gruñido y colgó el telefono.

- ¿Qué quieres? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido

_**~Tengo una idea.~**_

- Quería decirte que estás invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie; tengo algo que decirte pero te lo diré en la fiesta.

- Ok. - me respondió, entonces salí de allí rápidamente

Tengo una hora y media para prepararme y mostrarle a mi hermana a su nuevo cuñado jejeje

- Jejeje

_**NARRADORA: ANNY**_

_**~Perfecto...~**_

Querida hermana, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Ya tengo la oportunidad perfecta para que Finn tenga su...PRIMERA CITA PERFECTA.

**Continuará...**

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_**Anny dice...**__Lamento que haya sido un poco breve, pero no tenía mucho tiempo en el ordenador. Lo antes posible subiré la segunda parte, lo prometo. Nos vemos._


End file.
